Faça chuva ou Faça sol
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. James/Lily. Lily odiava a chuva. Então, por favor, se não for pedir demais, será que alguém poderia explicar por que ela estava tão furiosa em um dia lindo como estes? Ah sim, a resposta de todos os nossos problemas e dúvidas: James Potter. R


**Disclaimer:** Personagens não são meus. Acredite se quiser.

**Faça chuva ou Faça sol**

Ela odiava a chuva. Odiava com paixão. Nem mesmo uma aula particularmente entediante de História de Magia era tão odiosa quanto a chuva. Toda vez que ela acordava de manhã e via a chuva batendo com força nas janelas de seu quarto, Lily já podia saber que alguma coisa ia dar errada (era um artifício quase útil, como a seção de meteorologia no jornal) e adivinhem: sempre dava.

O que faz desse dia de maio um dia incomum para Lily é que o sol estava radiante. Havia no céu uma, ou talvez, no máximo, duas nuvens brancas. Era, sem sombra de dúvida, um dia perfeito.

Então, por favor, se não for pedir demais, será que alguém poderia explicar por que Lily estava tão furiosa em um dia lindo como estes?

"Potter, sua anta cósmica!", a garota berrou, seus olhos verdes brilhando perigosamente. Ah sim, a resposta de todos os nossos problemas e dúvidas: James Potter.

"Meu lírio do vale, mas que surpresa vê-la por aqui!", ele exclamou, os lábios esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

"Não me chame assim, Potter. Será que você poderia me explicar o porquê do Amos estar com dois olhos roxos?", ela perguntou.

"Amos?!", ele repetiu com expressão confusa. Olhou em volta para seus amigos, esperando alguma resposta. "Amos, Amos...Não, minha bonequinha de pano, acho que não sei de quem você se refere."

"Amos Diggory, Potter. Meu namorado, caso você não saiba.", ela lhe explicou com a voz falsamente doce.

"Ah, então este que é o babaca que fica atrás de você o tempo inteiro, minha flor do campo?"

"Não, não, Potter, este é você.", ela disse com desprezo.

Todos seus amigos riam com vontade. Sirius ria tanto que com o rosto vermelho, desabou sobre o chão.

"Potter, não vim aqui brigar com você-", uma expressão de falsa surpresa e indignação dele fez com que Lily ficasse ainda mais brava "-não, realmente, não foi por isso que vim.", chegou muito perto do menino e, embora, fosse pelo menos 15 centímetros mais baixa que ele, seus rostos estavam extremamente próximos. "O que eu quero, Potter..."

"O que você quer?", ele perguntou com a voz mais rouca que de costume. Seus olhos brilhavam de malícia e surpresa.

"Que você fique longe do Amos e de mim."

"Você tem certeza quanto a isso, minha pantufa rosa?", com um braço enlaçou seu braço na cintura da menina. Como uma boa ruiva, ela demorou l dois segundos para ficar completamente vermelha de vergonha.

"Me larga, Potter.", bom talvez vermelha de raiva e vergonha. Com força empurrou-o.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar e, com isso quero dizer que arrumou suas roupas e seu rosto voltou à cor normal, Lily deu a volta e começou a andar em direção ao castelo. Parou, por um instante e virou-se para James, que ainda a observava intensamente.

"E, Potter, eu tenho um nome, sabia? É Lílian Evans."

Ele sorriu de leve. "Eu sei, minha couve-flor, mas meus apelidos são muito mais originais."

**º**

Há pelo menos dois dias chovia incessantemente em Hogwarts. Isso queria dizer que há dois dias o humor de Lily estava, digamos, perigoso e não exatamente amigável. Mesmo dentre os corajosos e leais grifinórios eram poucos os que se aproximavam da menina. E mesmo os que o faziam, certamente estavam em um momento de muita insensatez ou autodestruição.

James Potter era um menino bonito. Arrogante, talvez, mas um cara legal. Era atlético e até mesmo inteligente. Agora, sensatez nunca foi uma de suas qualidades.

"Minha flor de maracujá por que você está aí no cantinho toda espremida lendo um livro chato de poções quando você poderia estar aqui do meu ladinho?", ele perguntou piscando para ela de leve.

"Na verdade, Potter, eu tenho duas opções: posso ficar aqui lendo meu livro ou ir até aí cortar s-",

"Não será necessário, meu doce de batata doce.", ele sorriu, mesmo que um pouco surpreso com a ameaça, que, vinda de Lily, era muito provável de ser realizada. "Desse jeito, não poderíamos ter filhos, não é mesmo?"

"Filhos, James?", ela perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha. Seu livro de Poções já esquecido caíra de seu colo.

"Sim, meu botão de rosa, filhos são uma das maiores dádivas que um homem (ou mulher) pode ter e permitem a perpetuação da raça humana.", James explicava gesticulando com a mão e o rosto impassível.

"Eu sei o que são filhos, Potter. Eu até quero ter um ou dois", ela dizia com as bochechas levemente rosadas. "Mas não com você."

"Meu violino, essa é uma discussão absolutamente inútil.", ele disse revirando os olhos. "Não adianta discutir o que está escrito nas estrelas, na palma de nossas mãos, nos fios da fortuna."

"Fantástico, James. Aliás, um discurso particularmente fantástico vindo de alguém que apenas atende às aulas de Adivinhação para poder cochilar.", ela disse. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de uma noite mal dormida e seus cabelos bagunçados de tanto passar a mão por eles exasperada, seu tique nervoso.

Em um movimento, James estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá com poucos centímetros separando os dois.

"Opa, opa. Lembra do que eu te disse? No mínimo 10 centímetros de distância a todos os momentos.", ela exclamou incomodada, empurrando-o para longe com os braços.

"Ah, como você é chata, meu bolinho de arroz.", ele suspirou, fazendo cara de magoado.

Um trovão especialmente sonoro a surpreendeu. Lily assustada se escondeu embaixo do cobertor, que trouxera com ela. James começou a rir da menina.

"Essa é demais, minha Afrodite tem medo de trovões?!", ele falou entre risos.

"Não, sua anta.", ela exclamou ofendida por detrás do cobertor. Um raio então iluminou o salão da Grifinória, que, encontrava-se neste horário já deserto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela não pôde conter um gritinho agudo.

"Raios, minha porquinha-da-índia?!", ele perguntou boquiaberto. "Você tem medo de raios?", e desatou a rir.

"Não é bem medo, propriamente dito.", ela tentou explicar com o rosto completamente vermelho. "É que...Ô Potter desde quando eu preciso ficar me explicando pra você, eim? Sai fora, meu."

**º**

Não choveu no dia seguinte, mas o humor dela não estava muito melhor. E, o que era ainda mais preocupante, ficava ainda pior toda vez que via o sorriso de Potter que ia de orelha a orelha.

**º**

"Já te disse, minha tulipa de tamancos. Você realmente não precisa se preocupar. Ah pelo amor de Merlin, até parece que você vai tirar uma nota menor que Ótimo.", James disse colocando uma mecha ruiva do cabelo de Lily atrás de sua orelha.

"Você acha mesmo?", ela perguntou incerta.

"Se eu acho, minha varinha de condão? Eu tenho certeza. Absoluta.", ele disse rindo.

Ele se levantou e subiu um pouco suas calças. Tinha que estudar ainda um capítulo de poções e não sabia se daria tempo de ir jantar.

"James", ela chamou com a voz suave, quando ele já estava no primeiro degrau da escada que ia para o dormitório masculino. Ele se virou. "Obrigada.", ela sorriu.

Um pouco surpreso ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Aproveitando-se da desvantagem dele, ela se aproximou dele. Os olhos castanhos de James se arregalaram e fecharam-se, logo em seguida, quando ela lhe beijou.

Ela nem saberia dizer se havia chovido ou não naquele dia.

**º**

"Eu realmente não entendo por que não, meu biscoito.", ele bufou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Porque a gente tem só dezenove anos, James."

"E...?", ele perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

"E nós somos um pouco novos para isso, James."

Ele olhou indignado para ela. "Novos?", balançou a cabeça inconformado. "Somos muito novos para pensarmos em aposentadoria, bengalas, tintura para cabelo, planos de saúde reforçados, suplementos de vitaminas, mas para noivar, meu pote de terra?! Jamais."

Ela apenas riu do namorado. Estava sentada no seu colo ainda segurando a pequena caixa azul, que continha um lindo anel com um pequeno brilhante, que ele lhe dera.

"Seria extremamente insensato de nossa parte se nos casássemos tão cedo, James. Ainda pode acontecer tanta coisa...", ela disse enquanto tentava arrumar o cabelo dele com os dedos.

"Lily", ele disse suavemente. Ela o olhou surpresa. Devia ser a primeira vez que a chamava pelo nome. "Você reparou que estava chovendo esse tempo todo?", surpresa ela olhou para fora. "Esteve chovendo todo esse tempo, raios e trovões já caíram e você nem havia reparado."

Ela o olhou um pouco confusa. "O que isso tinha a ver com ficarmos noivos?", perguntou-se.

"Eu sei que você odeia a chuva, Lily, mas eu juro que, se ficarmos juntos, vou fazer o possível e o impossível para que você nem repare nesses momentos. Serão dias de sol, sempre."

Ela engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer. Às vezes, quando era criança, Lily tinha tanto em sua cabeça que ficava quieta com medo de que, se começasse a falar, não pararia mais. Desta vez, parecia que não tinha nada o que dizer.

Beijou-o.

"Posso levar isso como um 'sim', minha geléia de framboesas?"

**º**

No dia de seu casamento, chovera; o que deixara Lily apavorada. Pode ter sido destino, coincidência ou magia, seja lá o que for a chuva parou momentos antes do casamento.

Um arco íris presenciou toda a cerimônia; a perfeita mistura da chuva e do sol.

**º**

**A/N:** Críticas, reviews, comentários, opiniões, discussões, conversas sobre o clima são sempre muito bem vindas. Só um clique naquele botãozinho roxo. ; Que tal?


End file.
